


Happily Watching Him Drift Away

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Child Abandonment, Song: Drift Away, Songfic, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Me and Roman were playing. Then, all of sudden, we never were going to anymore.





	Happily Watching Him Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: unsympathetic Patton, child abandonment, swearing
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613487144364900352/happily-watching-him-drift-away-lancealt

Me and Roman were playing in the imagination, like usual, in a big garden, near our castle -our best adventures were always done there!  
  
Ro and I were playing an important mission to rescue the dragon baby! But that time, Mr. Patton had come early and he was taking my brother away. "That's not fair!", I yelled, "We didn't even finish our game! You can't force us apart!".  
  
Patton came closer to me, making my twin stop and turn around, curious.  
The old man lowered himself to my level and, with a smile, it started.  
  
"_Here in the Garden_", he booped my nose  
"_Let's play a game_", I was confused.  
"_I'll show you how it's done_", he smiled, and I was then curious by the game he was telling me about.  
"_Here in the Garden_", I straightend my back to be ready to start.  
"_Stand very still_", I smiled, excited.  
"_This'll be so much fun_", with that, he got up and went to where Ro was waiting for him  
  
_And then she smiled_  
_ That's what I'm after_  
_ A smile in her eyes_  
_ The sound of her laughter_  
_ Happy to listen_  
_ Happy to play_  
_ Happily watching her drift away_  
  
Ro-Ro smiled and waved at me goodbye, both sure to meet again soon. Neither of us knew the truth at the time.  
  
The game was really simple! Just a stupid rule challenging my patience. 'I will not lose, nuh-uh', 'When Princey-Poo will come back, he'll be impressed by his best brother and he'll look up to me!!'  
  
_Happily waiting_  
_ All on my own_  
_ Under the endless sky_  
_ Counting the seconds_  
_ Standing alone_  
_ As thousands of years go by_  
  
It was so boring!! Years passed since we last saw each other! Or that was just me who didn't learn how to count the seconds yet. 'When will that piece of shit come so I can stop?!'. Everyone knew I was not the best example for patience games! B- But Roman would have come soon and see what an amazing twin he had! He had to keep playing.  
  
_Happily wondering_  
_ Night after night_  
_ Is this how it works?_  
_ Am I doing it right?_  
_ Happy to listen_  
_ Happy to stay_  
_ Happily watching her drift away_  
  
Then it was the fourth moon and still no sign of life -other than myself and some stupid useless created animals of the place.  
Maybe they were waiting for me, too. 'No! I will wait here and I'll become an insipation to that romantic asshole!'  
  
_You keep on turning pages for people who don't care_  
_ People who don't care about you_  
_ And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there_  
_ See that no one's there_  
_ See that no one's there_  
_ Everyone's gone on without you_  
  
I coudln't keep waiting anymore! Did something happen to him? Did I misundesrtand the rules?  
I went to the Mind Palace and stopped. I- I could only see how- how light and happy they all were! How fucking Roman was! Without me! Laughing, not even remembering my existence, was he?!  
  
_Finally something_  
_ Finally news_  
_ About how the story ends_  
_ She doesn't exist now_  
_ Survived by her son_  
_ And all of her brand new friends_  
  
Disgusting tears kept running down my face, no matter me trying to make them cease to exist! Just like that mother fucker right there! Who was always just thinking about himself and his own happiness!  
  
_Isn't that lovely?_  
_ Isn't that cool?_  
_ And isn't that cruel_  
_ And aren't I a fool to have_  
  
Running wild to that same place I was so fond of. And I destroyed it all with no regret. I don't even think he had ever checked it out after, but I don't care.  
  
_Happily listened_  
_ Happy to stay_  
_ Happily watching her drift_  
_ Drift_  
_ Drift away_  
  
That experience has thought me a lot. I don't have a brother, now. And I can't stand still even for a second now because of that idiot.  
  
But I have long decided to hide everything in smiles -not those kind smiles, but smiles that make you're soul want to escape from your body.  
  
I have no reason to be good now, do I?

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613487144364900352/happily-watching-him-drift-away-lancealt


End file.
